Tohru Loves Kyo! Tohrus a mom?
by nikkinaz6
Summary: Tohru frees the Sohma's from the curse. A year after confessing love and dating, Kyo and Tohru discover a boy and girl twins claiming Tohru as their mom! Who's the father? Kyo, or someone else? And what is Akito's deal? Last chapter is now up!
1. The Discovery

**Fruits Basket**

**Nikkinaz6: Nikki here! To tell u that this is my first story on fruits basket! Normally, other people claim that they don't own Fruits Basket whereas I do, but it's not complete, sigh I hope you R&R as hopes for likeliness or improvement!!!**

Summary: One year after the curse is broken, Kyo and Tohru realize their feelings with each other and start dating, but when a mysterious pair of twins (boy and a girl) show up claiming Tohru as their mom, does Kyo turn out to be their father? Ohh! I can't even wait for me to finish! Pleaz! R&R!

Chapter one; the discovery

Tohru: "Kyo! Breakfast is ready!"

Kyo: "Hold up! I'm coming!"

Sun is shinning outside. Shigure, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru sit at table.

Shigure: "Are you ready for tonight Tohru?"

Tohru: "Almost! Just need to hang the laundry and pick out what to wear."

Kyo (leans closer to Tohru) "You'll look fine in anything you wear."

(Tohru blushes): St...Still. I wouldn't want to look bad in a public restaurant that I never been to right? Mom always said to make a good first impression anywhere you go!"

Kyo: While talking about your mom, do you think she would be ok with us… you know…" (Kyo starts blushing)

Tohru: "Oh! (Tohru blushes herself) Yeah… she would love you!"

Kyo: "Just as much as you do?"

Tohru: "No.

Kyo: "Wha…?"

Tohru (blushes): "Even more.

Yuki: "Miss Honda, where is Kyo taking you today?

Tohru: "I don't know myself; Kyo was going to surprise me today.

Yuki: "Probably doesn't even know himself"

Kyo: "DAMN RAT! A surprise is a surprise, dumbass! Even without the curse, you're still cunning and as evil as ever."

Yuki: "As long as you don't hurt Miss Honda in anyway, I really don't care what you think of me."

Kyo: "Huh? Hurt her? Why would I do that, I love her!" (Kyo, standing from the yelling at Yuki, blushes and sits back down)

Tohru: "Anyway, I can't wait for seven o'clock to come!"

Kyo: "You're an easy girl to please."

Tohru (giggles): "teehee."

Later on that day, Tohru is finishing up the laundry, Yuki is in his room studing, Kyo was out running and Shigure was reading in the living room.

Tohru looks at the clock, its 5:59.

Tohru: "I should start getting ready. It's better to be well prepared ahead of time while you can, right mom?" (Looks up at the sky, her thoughts)_ mom, I wish that you could still be with me, but were ever I go, you'll protect me right? I still feel that you're with me, so lend me your strength any way possible, even when I'm alone with Kyo tonight. To have the courage to…_

Ding, Dong

Tohru:"I'll get it."

Yuki:"I'll join you."

Tohru opens the door. Shocked to see Kyo, panting hard.

Tohru (frantic mode and yelling):"KYO! WHATS WRONG? DID YOU RUN TOO FAR? WERE YOU RUNNING SO FAST BACK HOME YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE LATE TO OUR DATE? WHAT HAPPEN…?!"

Yuki: "Miss Honda, calm down. Stupid cat, you made her worry."

Kyo (panting): "Well. WE. HAVE. A. PROBLEM. (Points at the bushes)

(Tohru runs to the bushes, see's 12 year old twins, boy and girl, with two identical pendants hanging from there necks. They look at Tohru, start to cry happily)

Boy+Girl: "Mom! We're so happy to see you!"

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo:" HUH?"

Boy: "We went back in time to see how you were doing."

Girl: "And we came back to the time that you're so young, so full of life…"

Boy+Girl: "We can be together again!"

Tohru: "huh…" (Faints)

Yuki: "Miss Honda! Are you all right?"

Kyo: They_ had to come back in time to warn Tohru about something, which means she's in great danger. But if there from the future, who is there father?_

**Nikkinaz6: Well, I tried my best on my first story, but hopefully some reviews for suggestions or comments might help me do better! I hope to continue buying and reading more stuff from Fruits Basket! Pleaz, R&R!!!**


	2. Who did what know?

**Nikki: KYAA!!! Finally, I have been able to post another chapter to the continuation of this story. It's hard to be a high school student and loving fan fiction to pieces!!! Since some people have requested a chapter 2, I generously am going to give it to them, but I'll need more reviews then what I got before for the continuation of this!!!(Bwahaha!) So hope you enjoy this! R&R!!!!**

_Boy Girl: "We can be together again!"_

_Tohru: "huh…" (Faints)_

_Yuki: "Miss Honda! Are you all right?"_

That's what happened last time. Now what happens next? We'll find out.

Tohru is conscious but barely. The shock was too much for her. While she is resting, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure talk to the twins.

Shigure: "So we're exactly did you kids come from?"

Boy: "We're not kids!! We may be short from our mom's gene, but we're 12 already!"

Girl: "Do not pick on us! We just wanted to see our mom before-

Girl stops talking and looks at the boy. They shutter in agreement to stop talking.

Yuki: "And you guys are pretty sure that your mother is Miss Honda?"

Girl: "Absolutely! She was the first to give us these pendants!"

Shigure: "So, you haven't told us your names yet, can you tell us--"

Girl: "of course, how silly of us. My name is Kyoko.

Boy: "And my name is after my father."

Kyo (blushes and jumps up) "What?!!"

Boy: "That's true, that's what our mom told us. Kyoko was named after her own mother and me after our father."

Yuki: "Umm, she isn't married yet, so we don't know who the father would be yet."

Boy: "She hasn't? Good! We would have time to stop the wedding!"

Kyoko: "As long as we stay here for a while! Yay!"

Tohru: "ughh…"

Kyoko: "Mom's waking up!!!"

Boy: "Now we just need to protect her from all guys!!!"

Kyo: "What the hell? I'm her boyfriend!! You can't do that!"

Twins: "Yes we can!" (They both tackle Kyo to the floor)

Kyo: "Aughh!!!"

Tohru: "Please get off of him!"

Twins: "We're sorry, mom-

Tohru: "No! Don't call me your mom! I don't have kids yet!!!"

Twins: "But you'll have us in the future!"

Tohru: "Kyo? Are you alright?"

Kyo: "I'm alright"

Boy: "Yes mom, I'm fine"

(Shigure, Tohru, Kyo and Yuki are shocked) "What!!!"

Boy: "Yep, my name is spelled with a u at the end to avoid confusion when we wrote our names together."

Yuki: "so, that means in the future, Kyo and Miss Honda do get married and have you two."

Twins: "That's correct!!"

Kyoko: "But by choosing him-

Kyou: -instead of any other guy-"

Twins: "You end up living with love and happiness with each other every day."

Kyo: "and that's bad because?"

Twins: "You still don't get it don't you?"

Kyo: "Hey, I haven't gone to the future recently, so I wouldn't know smartass!"

Kyoko: "She was right!!!"

Kyou: "See? The reason we came is to stop you from marrying this evil man!"

Tohru: "He might get a little hot-headed at times, but he is not evil."

Kyoko:" But she said this would ruin everything!!"

Kyo: "and who is this she anyway?"

Twins: "Her name was Akito Sohma, and told us by you guys marrying, it was a big mistake!!!"

Tohru Kyo Shigure Yuki: "Akito!?!!"

Twins: "Yes, and now-

(Twins go in front of Tohru and face Kyo)

Twins: "You guys will never be together while we're around!!"

**Nikki: Ohhh!! What will happen? Will the pendants connect them somehow? And why is Akito trying to ruin the love between Kyo and Tohru. Sorry about the kid's names, I didn't know what to name them…**

**Kyou: Hey, we aren't kids!!!**

**Kyoko: it says so above!! You wrote we weren't kids!!**

**Nikki: Once again, I'm sorry!!! R&R please!!! Hey, you ki- guys!!! Get back here!! Noo! Don't break my stuff!!! I'll write more of this when my spirit goes back up with plenty of reviews.**


	3. The Truth Behind it All

**Nikki: Hi people. Chapter three is already up. Wow, that was quicker then I thought it would be. But I was certainly hoping more then twelve reviews! Come on people! I'm trying my best here so you people after class you'll have in mind 'since I'm not doing anything ill read another of Nikki's fabulous stories!' but I need more motivation to write more, if I don't get more reviews, I'll be really discouraged. On behalf on that, I will not post up Chapter 4 until I get 25 reviews in total! Bwahaha! Until then!**

_Twins: "You guys will never be together while we're around!" _

_Kyoko: "You'll listen to your kids, right mom?"_

_Kyou: "We want you to be happy, but not with this evil man!"_

Tohru looks at the twins with disbelief. She then looks at Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure, as to help her with words to say to them. She looks at Kyo the longest. After a long painful silence, Kyo jumps ups and grabs Tohru.

Twins: "MOM!"

Kyo embraces Tohru with utmost care. Tohru is moved to tears, and warmly hugs him back. The twins are shocked at seeing this in front of their eyes after telling Tohru to stay away from Kyo. The twins look at each other, and smile.

Kyoko: "Ready?"

Kyou: "Ready sis!"

Kyoko and Kyou leap up to separate Kyo and Tohru from their hug. As Kyou moves Tohru; Kyoko push Kyo aside.

Kyo: "Hey you damn brats! She is my girlfriend! I don't care what lies Akito told you, but Tohru loves me as much as I love her! That's why we get married and have you guys!"

Kyoko: "What? What do you mean have us? Akito told us you adopted us because you didn't want to be with Tohru all the time."

Kyo: "Wha-"

Kyou: "Yeah, apparently being with her was awful and-

Tohru: "STOP IT!"

The twin look at her, terrified.

Kyou: "We never thought of you that way."

Kyoko: "We just said what-

Tohru: "What Akito said I know… (Tohru starts getting teary-eyed) But didn't you think that you were hurting me inside?"

Tohru looks to the floor, breathes in and out, and looks at the twins. She looks at the pendants which are oval shaped, both with Peridot gems with a gold ring surrounding it.

Tohru: "And now I cannot deny that you are not my kids in the future because of those pendants around your necks."

Kyo: "So you know by the necklaces?"

Tohru smiled: "My mom gave them to me to give to my kids so I would wear one while she had hers, but after the accident, I have always keep both hidden in my room until I passed them down to my children."

Kyo beamed at her: "You're a very smart girl to do something as such."

Kyou: "Stop being all friendly with her!"

Kyoko: "Hey, Kyou? I don't think we were supposed to stay here forever. We must return to our time period before-

Kyou: "Shut up!"

Kyoko gasped, but did not say another word. Her bright brown eyes were filled with fear as she felt betrayed by her own sibling as she stared hard at the floor. Kyou looked apologetically at her, but decided to make up later by just looking at Tohru and Kyo.

Kyou: "We wouldn't have come to the past you know."

Tohru: "Huh?"

Kyou: "We came because a few days before us coming back in time, you died. Our "dad" was their, crying his eyes out because you meant the world to him. So he took out his anger on us. Not hitting, but just didn't feel like living anymore, ignoring us and such. So when we meet Akito-san, Akito said to us… 

_Akito: "Would you love it if your mom was still alive?"_

_Twins: "Y-Yes, we would want that more then anything!"_

_Akito (smiling evilly)"Those pendants that you were on your necks, I'll give them the power to travel in time. By doing so, you can do yourselves and myself with a favor._

_Kyoko: "A favor?"_

_Akito: "Just don't let the two of them end up together, and your mom wouldn't have died being married to this man._

_Kyou: "Why can't you do that yourself?"_

_Akito: "For personal reasons, I guess, but I must stay here. But I'm sure you'll stop the marriage in time so your mom will stay happy alive."_

_Twins:" Okay, for our mom!"_

Kyou: "So please!(His eyes start becoming teary) Don't marry Kyo! You'll put yourself in dire danger by doing so! We don't want you to die when you don't have to!"

Kyou starts to cry. Kyo and Tohru look at each other. They stay this way for a long 

Kyo: "Tohru?"

Tohru: "Hmm? What is it?"

Kyo: "There was a special reason that I asked you out today."

Kyo then pulls out a tiny box. He opens it and it has a diamond hearted ring inside.

Tohru: "Oh, Kyo!"

Kyo: "I was going to ask you tonight, but-"

Kyou looks up. Kyo looks at Kyou while still talking to Tohru.

Kyo: "I love you so much; I really want your honest opinion. Would you marry me even if you knew that you would die after being with me some time?"

**Nikki: Holy cracker, I'm starting to hate myself for not writing more! Kyaa! Damn myself! Write more so everyone will know the final Chapters of what is to come! Does Tohru love Kyo enough to spend her life with him before she passes away? And Akito sounds very screwed up in the head, I think the way Tohru dies in the future may not have anything to do with Health problems.**

**Spoiler for next Chapter**

**Akito is angry that Kyo got married to Tohru! By getting rid of the marriage, where will the twins go? Find out in the next Chapter only if I get enough reviews!**


	4. Everything Makes Sense Now!

**Nikki: This is most likely to be the first part of the conclusion of this story, but I am thanking all fans for all their reviews (NOT reaching my goal of 25,boohoo.). After this story ends, it will not be the end of this work, but the beginning to the new possibilities that will occur to Fruits Basket casts members for my other works, hehehe…**

**Kyo: What? You're not serious, are you?**

**Nikki: Try me! Hahaha! You have to do what I write, hahaha!**

**Kyo: Noo! Tohru, help me!**

**Tohru: Teehee, hope you enjoy the rest of this! (Kyo: Tohru!)**

_Kyo: "I love you so much; I really want your honest opinion. Would you marry me even if you knew that you would die after being with me some time?"_

Tohru: "Oh, Kyo…"

Tohru starts sobbing and the Twins continue to watch what she might do next. Shigure gets up and leaves the room. Yuki follows him (I forgot to mention them at all during these chapters, my bad) Shigure picks up the phone and Yuki watches him.

Yuki: "What are you up to Shigure?"

Shigure: "Can't you tell? By the way Kyoko and Kyou have stated their story, Akito sounds highly suspicious of what has happened to Tohru and what leads to And early death. By comforting Akito now, that may never happen."

Yuki: "You're right. Akito would stoop to the lowest point possible to make us unhappy, but he is not in charge of the zodiac no more, we have been released-

Shigure: "Do you really think he was happy that happened?"

Yuki looked down to the floor as he waited for Shigure to stop talking on the phone.

Back in the living room, Kyoko and Kyou looked at Tohru intensely. Kyoko turns to Kyo.

Kyoko: "She will not marry you! Give it up!"

Kyou: "We want the best for our mother-

Tohru: "But I won't be."

The twins looked at Tohru. 

Kyoko: "What are you saying mom?"

Tohru: "By me and Kyo marrying, you say it will lead to an unhappy ending, but by us not marring, two new joys of my life will never see the world again. By Kyo and me not ending up together, you guys will never be born!"

Twins: "What? That can't be true!"

Kyo (whispers): "I don't think they have heard of the birds and the bee's tale yet."

Kyoko: "But, Akito didn't tell us that."

Kyou: "All she said was if you didn't marry, Tohru would be happy with us forever."

Shigure: "Come along, all of you."

Kyo: "Shigure?"

Shigure: "I just called the main house, and when I mentioned to Akito how he was doing, he screamed petrified and hung up the line. He must have known what I was going to ask him next, as if he connected to his future self already or something similar."

Yuki: "Then it's settled. We must go to the main house and prevent whatever Akito is planning right now."

A short trip house later, Tohru, Kyo, Kyou, Kyoko, Yuki, and Shigure are entering the Main House, to find Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Hatori inside in the middle of the courtyard.

Momiji: "Look guys, its Tohru, Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure! Welcome you guys, we heard you were coming!"

Momiji runs and hugs Tohru and the Twins look surprised at Tohru hugging him back. Kyoko turns to Kyou.

Kyoko: "Psst! Is mom a player with many men?"

Momiji: "Huh? Tohru, who are these guys?"

Haru: "Don't worry Momiji, when this is sort out, you won't remember anyway."

Hatori: "He's right."

Momiji: "Ahhh, Hatori, your boring."

Hatori: "We haven't found Akito yet, if that's why you came by."

Haru: "But we did ask one of the maids if they had seen him, and apparently, he was running at his full speed when the maid said you guys were coming."

Momiji: "I guess he wasn't ready to let the members of the zodiac go, right?"

Hatori: "No. I've been listening to him the past couple of days, and that wasn't what he was sad of. He is only getting angry cause of you Kyo."

Kyo: "Huh? But I haven't done any-

Hatori: "I'm not trying to be mean, but according to Akito, you got something you shouldn't have gotten."

Yuki: "Do you know what that is Hatori?"

Haru: "Anyone can guess that. Its because after looking down on him so long and finally being happy free, Akito would not be able to live it down."

Tohru: "He also didn't want me to be conceited."

Everyone else: "Huh?"

Tohru: "He doesn't want me to live the fact that the curse did break and I'm happy with Kyo. By not marrying, Kyo and I will not be happy by not being together and Akito won't have to worry seeing Kyoko or Kyou in the future!"

Kyo: "So that answers my question, doesn't it?"

Tohru: "Of course! Kyo Sohma, I will marry y-

Akito: "No!

Akito jumps out of the bushes and slaps Tohru across the face. Then, Akito fiercely grabs Tohru shirt. Everyone gasps, even Tohru.

Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori: "Akito!"

Akito: "You think you have the right to be happy? After taking away my happiness, me being born to be loved and now being hated endlessly? You think that's right for a god? DO YOU! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY TOHRU HONDA!"(Akito pulls out a knife from his robe) 

Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Yuki, Shigure: "Tohru!"

Kyou and Kyoko: "Mom! NO!"

Kyou and Kyoko jump toward Akito and Tohru to stop Akito from doing anything to Tohru. Then…

**Nikki: I have the habit of stopping thing as their about to get good huh? Anyways, need 30 reviews this time to continue on to make me feel all good inside and show off to my friends. By you guys helping me, I write more for you. Fair deal I might say so myself. So, R&R and if you have any ideas for stories, fan fiction is the perfect place to be! (That sounded like a paid ad, but it wasn't, sob)**


	5. Our Happy Ending

**Nikki: Hi people again!! Yes!! I reached 30 reviews!! You guys are so cool!! I love spring break!! It has given me time to write 3 chapters in one week for the same story!! Cool! My world record so far!! And thus, enjoy the conclusion of this. To make fellow fans happy, I will try to make this one a little longer. Nobody liked the cliffhanger, so I will attempt to stop it all in one go. Pardon any spelling mistakes. It's after volume 19 now, so Akito is a girl, so sorry for people who haven't read the far. Spoiler**

_Kyou and Kyoko jump toward Akito and Tohru to stop Akito from doing anything to Tohru. Then…_

Kyo: "Don't harm her!!"

Akito froze; her hand in midair with the blade still pointed towards Tohru. Tohru had flinched, but now she was opening her eyes. Kyou and Kyoko were also surprised when they looked back at Kyo, surprised to see he was almost to the point of tears. Akito turned her face to meet Kyo's eyes, but her anger softened as it turned to surprised when Kyo bowed down to her as a commoner would to a 

Akito: "God."

Kyo: "Don't harm her. Please. I'll do anything."

Akito smirked. She then looked at Tohru, noticing she had fear in her eyes. But it wasn't from being afraid of Akito, but of what Kyo might have been planning to do.

Akito: "Do you really mean anything?"

Kyo: "Huh?"

Kyo looked up to see Akito's face. Akito had a dark glare in her eyes.

Akito: "Why would you say that?"

Hatori: "Akito."

Akito: "IT"S BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER RIGHT? THAT'S WHY YOU WOULD WANT TO SAVE HER! IF YOU DIDN'T CARE FOR MISS TOHRU HONDA HERE, WOULD YOU STILL WANT ME TO SPARE HER LIFE?"

Kyo: "Looks like I can't win Akito."

Akito: "What?"

Kyo: "I couldn't have not care for Tohru. She's everything to me, and I don't want to lose her for my mistake of falling for her."

Akito turned back toward Tohru again, this time feeling more rage. She lifted the knife over her head and brought it down fast.

Everyone: "Noo!!"

Shigure jumped out in front of Tohru before the knife touched anyone. Akito gasped and dropped the knife to the ground.

Akito: "SHI-SHI-SHIGURE!!"

Shigure fell to the ground, though the knife only cut through his arm and not the rest of his body. Shigure turned to Akito.

Shigure: "I could tell you love me, by not stabbing me as hard as I thought you would. But just to let you know, you must have been hurt so emotionally yourself to think messing other people's happiness would erase your own solitude feelings."

Akito: "But I had to ruin it. From the future, I…I…"

Yuki: "Akito?"

Haru, Momiji, Kyou, Kyoko, Hatori, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki step toward Shigure and Akito. Akito started sobbing uncontrollably.

Akito: "I didn't know…what else to do…sob in the future, My future me… told me I would end up being miserable… and what was best to do… was not go down without a fight! Sob that Kyo and Tohru ending up being together would make me feel really bad inside, so…I had to prevent that at any costs. The future me counted on Kyou and Kyoko and us to stop it, but I couldn't-!"

Hatori: "That's enough Akito."

Momiji: "But you didn't really have to do that."

Akito: "Huh?"

Haru: "He's right. Why would you deal with stuff from the future? You ending up lonely in the future by probably not changing your attitude would lead yourself being that way."

Kyo: "By making the decision of wanting to be alone, you'll end up alone."

Akito: "But now Shigure-!!

Shigure: "Will be fine as long as I get to a hospital soon. But you are brave Akito."

Akito blushes. Then, Akito starts stammering: "Wh-wh-what makes y-you say that?"

Shigure: "How many people can go against themselves of what they have decided? Listen Akito, I still love you, never forget. '_I care about you. More then I care about anyone. And __**that**__ is the honest and unshakable truth. I love you, Akito.' _I love you Akito. Won't you stay with me always?"

Akito started crying again, and hugged Shigure tightly. Shigure attempted to hug Akito back with one useable arm. The ambulance can be heard in the distance as Hatori made the call already. (Note: in this story, Hatori might have figured it was safer to be moved to a hospital since he lost a considerable amount of blood already.)

Akito: "I'm sorry everyone! (In a sad tone) now I know what it feels like to have someone you care about hurt in front of your eyes. Kyo..."

Kyo: "Yeah?"

Akito smiled: Take good care of her." And with that, Akito jumped in the ambulance and held Shigure's hand as he laid down in a bed. Akito tells Shigure 'of course I'll stay with you always.'

Yuki: "Well, now that's that."

Haru: "Couldn't have said it better myself."

Kyoko: "We need to get back to our own time period."

Kyou: "Dad?"

Kyo flinched at hearing that.

Kyo: "Whatcha want squirt?"

Kyoko: "Well, we were now hoping to see how you propose to mom."

Kyou: "Before we leave. And I promise you, we won't bother you until we're born! Please?"

Tohru: "Kyo?"

Kyo: "Hmm?"

Tohru: "They're right, we were so rudely interrupted."

Kyo: "So Tohru?"

Tohru: "Yeah?"

Kyo knelt down one knee to the floor. He pulled out the beautiful ring from before and at this point, Tohru was already starting to weep.

Kyo: "Will you marry me? Share your life forever with me? Always share your problems, to let me listen to them as I will care about you the rest of my life as long as you stay with me forever?"

Tohru: "OH, Kyo!! You know I do!!"

Tohru then leapt from her spot, jumped on Kyo; knocking him to the ground (after placing the ring on her finger) and starts kissing Kyo with passionate kisses, specifically saying 'I love you so much!!'

Kyoko: "Oh that was beautiful!! It almost made me break down uncontrollably!"

Kyou: "We'll see all of you guys when you get older, old timers!! Bye for now!"

Kyo: "Old timers? Hey!! Take that back!!"

Twins: "See you then!" and with that, the twins pendants flashed a blinding white light, and then, the twins had vanished.

Momiji: "So, now we have to celebrate! Kyo and Tohru are engaged!! (Momiji is thinking: '_Finally! and if he wasn't going to propose to her, I was!!'_)

Haru: "What did you have in mind, Yuki?"

Yuki: "I was hoping to hear Miss Honda's opinion. Miss Honda?"

Tohru: "It doesn't matter to me. (Tohru grabbed Kyo's arm) As along as I am with Kyo, I'll be happy anywhere!"

Kyo: "You're such an easy girl to please. I will never leave your side. I love you Tohru."

Tohru: "I love you too."

And with that, the two kissed once more, and then held hands as they walked with the rest to have a celebration dinner.

Fin

**Nikki: OMG!! This made me cry while I was typing this!! I would like to thank the fans that loved this to the end or at least Chapter 4 because I would understand if they hated the conclusion. I was never good at endings.**

**So I give a special around of applauds to**

**animegirl427, pinkpuppy2ez, Kyri-the Late Night Writer, Kyonkichi-chan, ****katieykat****, who keep reviewing this again and again!! Yay them!!**

**And a special thanks to my editor-sama for chapter 5! Hashkorns!! You're super-duper awesome!!**

**Because thanks to these peoples positive comments, it gave me the motivation to continue writing what I am typing as of today. And I didn't lie. When I said I would write this a little bit longer, I did. The other chapters were three pages long in Microsoft word, and this one ended up being five! I kept all my promises! No more cliffhangers for this story, and I added character Momiji since someone especially likes that character. So until next time peoples!! Read other of my works if you really liked my writing for this!**


End file.
